There is a great need for compositions which are useful as cross-linking agents in totally disparate media such as elastomer, plastics and/or adhesive systems and which can optionally be used simultaneously as elasticizing agents in these media.
Various substances or compositions which can be used for one use in either an elastomer, a plastic or an adhesive system, respectively, are described in the Handbook of Adhesives and Sealants, (1999), 700 pp., Petrie, Edward M., as well as the Handbook of Adhesives and Sealants edited by Muller, B. first edition, by E. M. Petrie, Materials and Corrosion (2000), 51(7), 525.
For instance maleic anhydride-grafted EPM and EPDM derivatives are disclosed as elasticizing adhesive additions in small quantities.
The utilization of carboxylated nitrile rubber in elastomer mixtures/adhesive mixtures for improving the adhesive properties of elastomer to reinforcing materials prepared from, for example, polyamide, polyester, rayon, (galvanized) steel and aluminum is likewise described.
Furthermore, the co-vulcanization of epoxidized natural rubber with carboxylated nitrile rubber or maleic anhydride-grafted EPM as a cross-linking agent is disclosed.
The use of copolymers of acrylate and methacrylic esters with acrylic acid or methacrylic acid as coupling agents for PSA (pressure-sensitive adhesives) is described in the cited art.
The utilization of carboxylated polymers based on carboxylated nitrile rubber as additives for metal-to-metal bonding is likewise already known.
The use of, inter alia, liquid carboxylated nitrile rubber for elasticizing and impact modification of adhesives, epoxy resins as well as thermoplastics for utilization as (powder) adhesives and (powder) lacquers is also described in the cited art.
It is likewise disclosed that carboxylated polymers can be used as contact adhesives on account of their ability to form reversible ionic cross-linkages with MgO, which leads to an improvement in the initial adhesion rate at both high and low temperatures.
Furthermore, the use of polyethylene modified with carboxyl groups, as a hot melt as self-adhesive films and protective films is described.
A cross-linking or elasticizing of this type by direct reaction of the elastomer, plastics or adhesive systems with HXNBR rubber in the presence of activators such as triphenylphosphine and/or others is not known in the art. The utilization of HXNBR rubber which contains molecularly dispersed activators and optionally further activators, as a cross-linking agent and/or elasticizing agent is furthermore also not known.
The object of the present invention is therefore to provide a substance or a composition which, where required, enables peroxidic, photochemical, sulfur and ionic cross-linking reactions to take place as well as addition and condensation reactions with cross-linking-active and coupling-active groups of elastomer, plastics, and/or adhesives.